Colliding Finders
by N0tARealWr1t3r
Summary: Takaba Akihito's life turns upside down when he meets Asami Ryuichi, his mother leaves him with his overly religious father, and when threatened by debt, his father puts Takaba's life in danger. Pairings: Asami/Takaba & Other(s)/Takaba.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not edited, or whatever. Will be later on... I suppose, haha. **

Fifteen year old Takaba Akihito walked down the school corridors with his friends Kou and Takato.

Nonchalantly they joked about girls, studies, and their futures.

"I'm going to go into photography." Takaba proudly said, twirling his way too expensive camera around his wrist and turning around the corner with his friends.

"Ugh, yeah Aki, we know!" Kou exclaimed. All Akihito ever talked about was photography, nothing else.

"You need to get a girlfriend, with big boobs and a heart for eating. You know? Not too bad on the eyes." Takato playfully snickered making gestures in the air at what breast were suppose to look like.

In truth, Takaba wasn't too sure of his sexuality anymore. He liked girls, he was more than sure of it, but lately...lately he'd been attracted to others.

His body tensed at the thought of being gay. How could he like guys? That was disgusting and unnatural, so unnatural. His father would kill him if he ever even thought of the possibly, his mother would probably send him to one of those rehabilitation camps she's always talking about.. It wasn't good having heavily religious parents.

"Shut up," he yawned feeling a bit tired and frightened. "Let's just eat guys."

They grabbed lunch from the school cafeteria and headed upstairs to the roof. The day was beautiful as always in Japan. The sky was dyed a bright, brilliant, vibrant cornflower blue with streaks of orange traveling along the blue hues.

The green that surrounded the school was bold and light, similar to jade stones, only deeper. The pink of the cherry blossoms stood out on their green canvas.

"Wow Aki!" Kou breathed into the summer atmosphere while looking up at the sky. The sun shone down on the three, warming them lovingly. "It's so beautiful."

Takato rolled his eyes and opened his red bean paste bun. "These are things you should be taking photos of Aki, and Kou, it's not like you haven't been up here before."

Kou pouted. "The last time we were here, Takato, was winter. Remember? Japan gets hot fast!"

"He's got a point, Shinjuku has been warm lately." Takaba entered while leaning against the fence.

Takato just rolled his eyes again.

Their school was located at the edge of Shinjuku, by the ocean. So of course they had a great view overlooking the water and lower parts of the city. But if there was a tsunami, the building might not be able to withstand the pressure.

Why did he always let such negative thought cloud his judgment and actions? The school wasn't going to collapse, there wasn't going to be any type of tsunami, and everything was going well so far.

"Lets eat already!" The raven haired boy exclaimed.

***~*CW*~***

Takaba woke up, legs on the hot cement and back against the burning metal of the fence, alone.

He stood, startled, and brushed crumbs from lunch off his pants. Afterwards he turned in a circle three times scouting his curry bread.

"Argh! Those idiots stole my food!" The second year boy whined to nothing.

Takaba closed his buttons of his collar, not realizing his class pins had gone missing, and stomped towards the door to return to class.

As his hand brushed the knob he heard several crunching noises come from the behind the shed-shaped escape. On the other side of the roof.

_Crunch!_

Crunch!

A couple of whimpers. Like someone was crying.

"Keep him quiet." A deep voice commanded calmly.

Akihito stood still listening to the faint sounds and a voice that sent delightful shivers down his spine and shock waves throughout his body. He shook his head and listened.

He could hear soft pleas begging for forgiveness.

"Please Asami-san! I didn't do it!" The voice, parched and desperate, screamed hoarsely so what came out was more like a silent yell.

That name was scarily familiar.

The second year clutched his collar and continued to remain silent.

"Ugh!"

Takaba peered around the corner to see five, more or less, all wearing the prestigious school uniform, around a person crouching over.

One of the much bigger students kicked the crouching guy in the stomach twice. The second year felt his blood boil and he grabbed his digital camera from his back pocket, almost forgetting he had it.

"Hey!" He yelled. Immediately he regretted his totally stupid choice once he saw who the aggressor was.

_Oh shit..._

Standing a mere couple of feet from him was Asami Ryuichi. _The _Asami Ryuichi. The first son of the biggest, abominable, most well known (suspected) crime lord in Japan, Asami Ranmaru, same man who controlled this school and many others as a facade for his surface life.

The blond gulped rather audibly earning a smirk from the golden eyed hawk and aimed his camera at them all.

Oh well, better to play it off.

"Stop or I'll take photos and post them all over the school walls!" _Um...yeah, like that would do anything._ "And the internet!" Takaba mentally slapped himself on the back; it was a better threat than before.

One of the lackeys came forward with his hands across his chest. He was a big bodied guy with a bad bleach job, piercings that decorated his face like Christmas ornaments, and ashy skin. "What makes you think your hands will still be workin' after we're done with ya?" Knuckles popped.

One click.

Two clicks.

The buffoons weren't as slow as he'd thought they'd be, but he had more training in the sense of martial arts and hoped most of them spent their rich butts on the couch watching TV in what spare time they had.

The first guy who came at him was nicely built, it showed through his uniform, but it was more than a bit obvious that he fought with brawn not brains.

At the incoming fist he ducked downwards in a tiger stance and swung his leg low across the ground tripping the third year over. He fell with a heavy thud and Akihito proceeded to dodge the rest of the attacks. He had to be fast if he wanted to pursue his uncover photographer dream.

He reached the boy who was originally being mistreated. Ishikawa Takeru he recognized, class B-2 a second year student, same as himself. He had been absent for the last four weeks missing the midterms already. The kid was always so quiet that his absence wasn't easily noticeable.

"Hey, come with me!" Takaba yelled at Takeru, who shook his head but after a pause shot up from where he was sitting and followed the other teen. They ran toward the roof door but another one of Asami's flunkies popped up out of nowhere and punched Takaba in the stomach.

He didn't have enough time to reaction before a harsh and cruel kick was sent to his face, snapping his head to the side as his body hit the ground with a revolting _thud!_

Akihito looked up to see his camera skid all the way to the other side of the roof. It was in that moment in which he spared a glance at the guy who knocked him down who was already moving towards the device, pushed up on his feet, and sprinted. He barreled into the giant body and sent them both flying into the fence that barricaded the roof perimeter.

The second years heart lunged forward at the thought of falling all those feet onto cement. In his hesitation someone else grabbed him from behind.

Ishikawa grabbed as his arm with an alarmed expression on his face. "Come on! Let's go!" He frantically whispered. Without another thought Takaba snatched his camera off the ground and made for the door.

This time they made it successfully. But neither one of them stopped until they reached the first floor where all the student cubicles were.

Akihito bent over, hands on his knees, and simply breathed. Raw adrenaline flowed through his veins, his heart beat wildly, and his head hurt like one of those pieces of meat he always sees his mother beating to death to tenderize it.

Ishikawa slumped against the metal lockers and sighed in relief. He gave a slightly wry smile before tossing his head back and shouting out what Akihito supposed was all his anger. _Woah,_ he thought. _I'll try to make a mental note not to upset this guy in the future. _

"Are you alright? Do you need to visit the nurses office?" He asked and the other second year shook his head.

He spoke. "No, I'm good. Thank you – for helping me out back there."

The teenager grinned widely. "That's good to hear. Mind if I ask you what was going on?"

Ishikawa blinked. A pause. "I'd rather you didn't. I am in debt to you..."

"Takaba. From class A-2."

The class B student raised his eyebrows as if he thought his savior was lying. "A-2? Forgive me if I don't believe you. I mean...you hardly seem the type."

Akihito laughed, his shoulders shaking along with his body as he tried to contain it and saw Ishikawa's bemused expression, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and his obsidian-like eyes trained on the ceiling pattern. "I know, I know. I'm actually smarter than I look. Hey – I saved you from those idiots."

"Yes, as I said before. I am in your debt." Both boys looked at each other for a moment longer and then the class B student's face lit up like Christmas morning. "You're the son of that bigwig minister who's in charge of the Honshu Christian Alliance! I would think he would have you at one of the Christian schools up north."

Takaba felt his lungs temporarily seize up. Sweat began to form beneath his pits and he could feel his hands tingle. It was as if tons of knives and needles had been shoved in his stomach at once, scorching hot and laced with acid. He could feel his toes acting squeamish in his uniform shoes. His head was pulsating furiously and it wasn't because of the little brawl earlier upstairs.

How could this be? Only Kou and Takato knew about his father and obscenely religious upbringing. He was going have to leave this school too once the bullying, threats, and horrid name-calling began all over again. It was going be like the last time at Shinjuku High, where...where...

Akihito brought himself back to reality and snapped out of it. He stood and towered over the other student, sizing him up, who simply cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He challenged. Ishikawa took a minute to process what was going on and quickly jerked his head side to side.

"I-I...Uh. Consider this my debt to you. I think it's kinda cool actually." Takaba nodded and patted his back, secretly he was put at ease now.

They parted ways. Takaba deciding to take the remainder of the day off by sneaking off campus grounds and the other second year returned to his class.

Akihito didn't see Ishikawa's frightening smile.

***~*CW*~***

It was about eight o'clock when his father arrived to their western-styled home. Akihito was in the living room, flipping nonchalantly through the various channels their cable contract had to offer, with a bowl of potato chips beside him.

Takaba Honjou, a middle aged man in his early forties who was married to Takaba Kaho and was minister to the biggest Christian Alliance in Japan and one of the biggest in the entire world, came in soaking wet and hot although it wasn't raining outside and the temperature had cooled down some.

"Hey dad," Takaba muttered beneath his breath, watching a new reality TV show that was based on having certain celebrities bite pieces of furniture, plants, and other items to see which was chocolate, candy, or normal. If you bit something normal, you lost. But if you bit something like... the door handle and saw that it was colored chocolate, you won that round. It was currently his favorite show.

His father, Honjou, huffed. "Address me by 'sir' young man. Did you do your homework? Where's your mother?" The older man asked, setting his clothes on the back of the sofa and sitting next to his son.

Takaba sighed. "Yes sir, I finished it earlier. And mother is... out." At this moment, Akihito wanted to be anywhere but here, even if that place was 2-Chome. He could literally feel the anger burning off of his father. Pretending he couldn't though, Takaba turned the TV up and looked at his father from the corner of his eyes, ready to dodge when the man raised his hand.

But for once, the older Takaba did nothing of the sort. He took his clothes and patted his sons head, not missing the way he flinched under his touch, which only made him three times as angry as before. "Get to bed," the man grunted. "You've got school tomorrow. And take a shower, you smell terrible."

"Yes sir." Akihito gritted out as his father went into the master bedroom for the night. With another sigh he turned the TV off and headed into his room. He took off his clothes and threw them on the floor, grabbing clean pajamas and underwear as he turned the shower on.

He grabbed his favorite shampoo, which had this very fruity smell to it. His father had called it girly and said it was weird for a boy to use it, but his mother complained that since she didn't have any friends or a daughter, that she could at least pick out the shampoo he used. It was the first and only time his mother had ever stuck up for him, even if she had her own selfish agenda.

When the water hit his skin, he moaned under the nozzle as the water trailed down from his hair onto the rest of his body. The tension that had earlier seeped in his skin went down the drain. He looked down at his stomach and could where he was punched after lunch. There was a large purple spot forming on his stomach, he imagined at it would be almost black by tomorrow morning.

His thoughts traveled to the time after lunch when he'd caught Asami ganging up on Ishikawa. He thought of the way Asami looked at him with his Brazilian amber colored eyes, the way they momentarily raked up his form. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his torso, still in the shadow.

Takaba remembered the sound of Asami's voice. It was deep and smooth, even if it had a cruel edge to it. The sound had reminded him of the way Pokari Suetto tasted. It was different, but sweet, and finally, it left a weird after-taste in the end. Just like the way he had smirked at Akihito when he'd caught him.

The teenager leaned against the wall for support, hands trailing down his thighs as he imagined big, strong, and warm hands that belonged to another touching him there. Breath ghosted over his lobes as he thought of Asami. Asami who was gripping his thighs and keeping him grounded against his hard muscled body.

His penis when from flaccid to half-hard in that moment. His fingers ghosted over the tip of his member, he shivered as he imagined Asami. He wanted him, he really _wanted _the other boy to touch him and make him feel like this. He wanted to feel those lips which smirked at him earlier, against his own. He wanted to _actually_ know what Asami's body felt like.

He parted his lips, fingers finding the tip of his tongue, water from the shower seeping into his mouth. His other hand found its way between his cheeks, teasing his puckering bud with a fleeting touch...

_Bam! _

Suddenly he hit the shower wall in anger. What was he thinking? Those were... mistakes. Those thoughts were just teenage hormones. He needed to get laid, he didn't need Asami Ryuichi though not at all.

_What would mom and dad think_? He wondered, worry abstract in his heart. Because if they ever found out, if they had ever suspected what he thought about, did and wanted, they would hate him and disown him. They would kick him out and humiliate him.

He went to sleep that night, dreaming of forbidden things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, not edited. It's even worse than last time, I dont have my glasses, but please enjoy! **

******Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
**

**_Ryukei_**

**_Shelby98_**

**_Yaoifangirl89_**

**_Finderlov_**

**_Gundamzbd36 _**

**To answer Yaoifangirl; Takaba's mother hasn't left him yet. **

**Chapter Two**

In the morning, Takaba awoke to find his mother on the couch, snoring peacefully, and his parent's bedroom door open, signaling his father had left long before he'd waken. He went into the kitchen and started some rice for the morning. In the cupboards was a clay pot full of sugar which he sprinkled on the rice once it was finished.

On the couch, his mother stirred in her sleep, murmuring vaguely about the color amber and her trips to the liquor store. Takaba sighed and ate his rice. His mother would occasionally come home the days she wasn't holed up at a one-night stand's home or drinking herself to death under the lampshades at night.  
Takaba couldn't remember when his parent's union had started to become rocky. Perhaps it was before he was born, but they had grown very distant during these last five years of his life, soon to be six.  
Pictures of them both decorated the walls in every room except his own and the basement. Akihito knew they were still on the walls so that when they had company, they could be portrayed as the perfect family.  
Otherwise, they would be of no use to him, besides the fact that he married his dream trophy wife, a woman about five feet and six inches to his father's six feet and three inches.  
She had beautiful brown hair that reached the small of her back, and blue eyes like no other. She was the daughter of a trading company's CEO. Was being the key word until her father, his grandfather, was put under bars for human and drug trafficking.

The rice was sweet, a dirty pleasure of his that he had a limited time to indulge in every morning. Sweet treats were a sin, or that's what his father said. He would talk for many hours on how mankind was made for suffrage, not pleasure, and so suffering the Takaba men must endure.

Gathering his homework, he thought about school, vaguely. It was not a terrible thing, school, that is. But it wasn't his favorite past-time of the day. But the private school he attended was only five blocks away, so he would always be able to make to school on time, early if he ran.

The Takaba's lived in one of the richest neighborhoods in Shinjuku. While they didn't live in a mansion, the house was big enough to serve as your average homeless shelter. What took up most of the space was the basement which acted as the den. Akihito never went down there, it was the place where his father kept his office at home, and there was a lock on the door too.

"I'm leaving," Takaba announced to deaf ears, he frowned, knowing she wouldn't have heard him anyway. "Bye."

The walk to school took less than fifteen minutes. At the front gate was a machine that all students had to enter their student ID's in to gain access to the academy campus.

He grimaced at the picture of him taken earlier in the year. It was when acne decided to take a major role in his life. He looked butt ugly, not to mention that it was also taken while he had braces. That picture was the absolute bane of his existence. Even today Kou and Takato still make fun of him for it.

"Hey man!" An overly enthusiastic Kou yelled. Several students behind Takaba winced at such a sound early in the morning. He slumped his shoulders and apologized to the students, Takato wrapped his arms around Akihito's shoulders.

"Quiet Kou, we don't have time for your nonsense today. Did you remember the reflection paper for our seminar today?" Takato asked his friend. Takaba visibly blanched and squatted, hands on his head. "Ugh," he whined. "I forgot, I was preoccupied with Murasaki Ida. She's on this awesome new drama. I was going to do it, but then my dad came home and I just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible."

Takato flicked Kou in the ear and turned back to his friend, "Hm? What was that?"

Akihito laughed. "Nothing man. I didn't do the paper, too lazy. I heard the summer festival is coming up soon. Are you guys gonna be on the committee?"

Kou shrugged. "Probably not." The other boy looked baffled. "No way Aki, I've got baseball, and the committee is boring. Plus all the girls will be drooling over the student government president. I don't need the competition."

The teen chuckled. "Feilong is pretty good-looking." He said without thinking. He froze and looked back at his friends who seemed completely unaffected by his comment. For the rest of the way, they walked to the main building in silence, the sun was rising above the horizon, shedding light on them. Takaba smiled and sighed. The morning sun felt good on his body, like a giant fuzzy blanket.

When they got into the building, the three of them made conversation for about an hour, greeting other students who were passing by, and hitting on a couple of girls. As time passed the bell rung, signaling that classes were starting. Kou and Takato headed over to class B-2 while Akihito made his way into A-2.

He sat at his desk, dropping his bag to the space on the floor by his feet, and rested his head on the sleek and soft surface of his desk. The air in this room was stale and made his nostrils flare.  
Takaba listened to the chatter of the students and the gossip that flowed around like a sneeze. It was amazing, the things you would hear, if you only stopped to listen. Takaba learned this a long time ago.

Kisaragi Emi, the class president, walked in after the teacher. All the students, who were sitting, rose from there seats to bow as the room became silence. Their homeroom teacher called attendance, and then Kisagari took the podium.

She listed all the events and fundraisers going on this weekend, and asked for volunteers. Half the class had signed up for the bake sale and friendly class rivalry challenge where each year and class create a team of five people that represented their best athletes. The teams would then compete and whichever class won got free lunches for the students for the rest of the semester, and bragging rights.  
Last year, class E-3 won, but it wasn't that big of a surprise. Sure all the other classes may have their school athletes, but all the thugs and delinquents were in the E class.  
He watched Kisaragi move her lips but he zoned out and soon she became nothing but silence to him.  
After a couple minutes of staring at her, Kisaragi looked at him and smiled. Takaba broke out of his daze to see most eyes were on him.

"Ah..." He said, unsure of what to say. Kisaragi beamed.

Some of the students snickered. "You've been nominated to be on the summer festival committee!"

Takaba balked. "Wait, what? I didn't even sign-up for it!" Kisaragi giggled. "I know silly! You've been _nominated_! Isn't that great? This will count as an elective credit and setup is usually three weeks, so it won't take that long.

You'll be able to work with Fei-kun, Mikhail-kun and the rest of the group too. I'm so jealous!"

_If you're so jealous, why don't you volunteer? _Takaba sneered at her in his mind, but smiled and accepted it. This would count for something since he didn't have any electives beside the photography club which was cut last year because there weren't enough members. "Thank you for this opportunity." He rose and bowed his head, then sat down. After a few more words she sat down at the front of the class.  
The teacher, Hishiwa-sensei, began the lessons.

Takaba zoned out for the rest of the day, watching the clouds reshaped and stretched along the sky, the blue background turning darker as other colors mixed in within a couple of hours. His notebook was blank by the end of the day, to which he hid from the eyes of his homeroom teacher.

Kou and Takato were waiting for him outside as he slipped his outdoor shoes on and ran up with them.  
"Hey guys," he yawned. Kou looked really tired, and he yawned too. Takato smiled in response and asked about the reflection paper for the seminar, but Takaba replied that class A's was next week.

Takato began to whine. "Ugh, that's not fair! Class B had it with our third years, and I was selected to speak. But when I went to get it, I didn't have it. Kou didn't even write his and he _still _got full credit 'cause they didn't know. I swear I wrote it too!"

"Yeah, well somethings aren't fair. By the way, how's baseball? Don't you have to practice tonight?" Takaba asked.

His friend shrugged, "No, we do on Friday though. Ah –" he suddenly stopped talking. "This is where we part, see you later Aki!" Kou and Takato waved as the three split up.

It wasn't until half an hour advanced that he arrived to an empty house, a sense of relief with boldness washed over him. He took his bag into his room, throwing it on top of his bed.

He thought about school and what being on the committee would be like. He'd get to meet Feilong, and the vice president Mikhail Arbatov, which would be exciting. Maybe he could befriend one of them, that would be pretty good.

"Ah..." He sighed in relief. Takaba laid on the sofa, and closed his eyes.

His mind was blank, completely void of any thoughts or worries. He soaked in the silence and freedom while he still had it. The air here wasn't stale, it was sweet with the scent of his mother's expensive perfume, mixed in with an unknown alcoholic tinge.  
With his hair, falling onto his face, Takaba sat up and relax his muscles. There was a small pile of homework in his bag, along with the reflective paper for the seminar next week with the third years.

Their was a pang of anxiety in his chest at the thought of seeing the third years. He would get to see Feilong and Mikhail, as well as...

He gulped, whispering the name into nothingness.

"Asami."

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

Knock!

Akihito jumped up from the couch, momentarily frightened by the sound and went to answer the door, hoping to God it wasn't his father. He was surprised when he saw Ishikawa fidgeting with a giant gift bag, his own school bag still in his hands.

He opened his mouth, voice wavering, "Hey." And Takaba smiled telling the other boy to come inside.  
Ishikawa returned the smile. "I've brought you something, some gifts because of what you did yesterday. Please take it."

_Wow_, Takaba thought. "Uh, thank you, but this isn't necessary." He replied with a grin, taking the bag and putting it on the kitchen counter-top. When he turned around his heart almost sprang from his chest to see Ishikawa so close. "You scared me for a second there. Would you like to... uh... share some of the candy here?" He motioned towards some of the chocolates in the bag.

Ishikawa nodded his head and went to sit at the kitchen table. Takaba took the candies out and sat with Ishikawa, who only took one of the chocolates and refused anymore.

"Thank you for these, they're really good!" Akihito beamed, because the chocolates tasted wonderful, absolutely amazing. The sweetness melted on his tongue like ice cream, it had been a while since he'd anything this good.  
Ishikawa gave a bashful smile and stood up, grabbing his bag. Takaba had never really realized how tall Ishikawa was, even though he had been attacked by Asami and his lackeys, this guy was a couple inches taller than himself.

"Come by again, after school, maybe we can hang out. I'm on the summer festival committee though, so who knows. But stop by anyway, eh?" Takaba asked. Ishikawa smiled and nodded, and without another word, walked out the door.

It never occurred to him how Ishikawa found out where he lived.

***~*CW*~* **

"What are you doing this weekend, Aki?" Takato asked, hands folded on the back of his head. Kou and Takaba walked beside him eating squid and onigiri. Takaba took the pickled plum from one of the onigiri in the square plastic container he carried from his lunch and plopped the delicious morsel into his mouth, savoring the favor as it was the perfect combination between sour and sweet.

Takaba ate the rest of the riceball before speaking. "Home, doing homework. I'm not allowed to leave the house without my father's permission, you know that. And he's never home so..." He trailed off, looking down at his feet as they moved along the pavement.

Kou wrapped his arms around Takaba's shoulders. "If he's never around then he should never miss you! Just come with us, one time, please?"

Akihito sighed. "I just.. I can't Kou, Takato. You both _know _that. I can't stress it enough, so can we please stop talking about it?"

Kou let go of his friend and pouted. "Sure." He answered for both him and Takato. Neither one attempted to pursue the matter for the rest of the day. It was Friday, the end of the week, the beginning of the weekend. And all Takaba would be doing correlated with being under house arrest.

"Oh, Aki," Takato suddenly said out of the blue. "I saw an ad the other day. The local newspaper is hiring photographers for some freelance work. You might be able to apply."

Takaba laughed. "I appreciate the thought man, but there is no way I'd be able to land that. I'm pretty sure they're looking for experienced photographers and when would I have the time for such a job?" He handed Kou a riceball and chuckled to himself. Inside his head he couldn't help but think of what would happen if he applied? Would they accept him? Would they liked his work? What if they didn't like what he had to offer or ridiculed him? What if they told his father about it? What would he do?

Takaba's thoughts immediately went to the basement and he shivered, unsure of everything. "I... I'm sorry Takato. Thank you for the thought, but I wouldn't be able to do it." With that he ended the discussion, dismissal bold in his voice as he told them he was leaving now.

"Bye Aki, see you next week." His friends said, departing with a conversation of their own, to which they both were entranced by. Akihito watched from the sidelines as his two best friends in the world were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice him. Jealous ate away at his heart, he too wished to have that same bond with someone else. Not later in life, but now. He wanted to be loved and touched, to be able to laugh and smile with someone, to have a meaningful conversation with somebody whether or not the topic at hand was even serious.

"I'm lonely," Takaba mouthed the words. Not daring to bring them to life. He still had his mom and dad, he had them until they decided to leave him.

And then, he would truly be alone.


End file.
